1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing technology, and more particularly to an image processing technology capable of easily deciding a desired image processing method when an original image is subjected to image processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of subjecting an original image to image processing, there has conventionally been known a method of displaying the original image on a display device, operating slide bars corresponding to a plurality of image processing parameters, and checking effects of the image processing by an image displayed in a preview.
According to this method, however, only an image processing result uniquely decided by each parameter is displayed in the preview. Thus, comparison with image processing results by the other parameter values is difficult, causing a problem that checking of image processing effects is difficult.
To solve the problem, a technology capable of easily checking image processing effects has been proposed. According to this technology, using a predetermined color adjustment parameter as a reference, a plurality of thumbnail images subjected to different color processing operations by parameters in the vicinity of the color adjustment parameter are generated (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-30039).